


Scott/Derek Graphics (Breaking Up/Making Up, Sacrifice)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Love/Hate, M/M, Picspam, Romantic Friendship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were made for a tumblr community post a while ago. Enjoy! Comments and kudos are love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott/Derek Graphics (Breaking Up/Making Up, Sacrifice)

**Breaking Up/Making Up**  
[](http://i.imgur.com/UdZTbn5.png)   
lyrics taken from [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPgvNlrBfb0) song  


  
**Sacrifice**  
[](http://i.imgur.com/lZhYRBJ.png)   
_Hell has broken free tonight_  
 _No pale deception anymore_  
 _You awoke him, now he will_  
 _Feed on the lies_  
 _He demands your sacrifice_  


lyrics taken from [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM99v_3RTBI) song  



End file.
